Haiti's Letters to the World
by Chibi Night Angel
Summary: So France got tired of Haiti being alone all the time, so he's making her accept letters. Everyone is welcome. Rated T just in case.
1. Hey Everyone!

**A/N: PLEASE YOU GUYS, SEND THE LETTERS BY PM CAUSE I DON'T WANT THIS DELETED! No, but seriously guys, I'm following the example of not getting my letter fic deleted. So please send your letter by pm please. **

Haiti sat down in her home overlooking the Caribbean. She was enjoying her peace and quiet until a certain Frenchman came up.

"Mon petit soeur[1], you need to get out of this house. I know like your peace, but you shouldn't isolate yourself in this place no matter how beautiful it is."

"But France," Haiti groaned, "I like being here. And I don't isolate myself. I just don't like to deal with those other nations arguing all the time."

France shook his head, "Well, you need more friends."

"But I do have friends, Japan, Italy and America."

"Well, mon fleur, you need more friends than that. So I'm making you write some letters." France stated proudly.

"But Francy-pants, I don't want to-"

"No no, that is my final answer. You shall do it now." France walked away leaving no room for back sass.

Haiti groaned with displeasure.

**A/N: Remember send them by PM please guys. I'll enjoy your letters **


	2. My Little Sister

**My little sister, being her cute self, wanted to send me a little letter in person to write, so enjoy my little sisters letter and answer ^^**

Dear Haiti,

What does it feel like to be a country and how did you feel when you had the earthquake? It must've been scary to go through all that. Is your island as pretty as I've heard of? I hope you feel a bit better.

Love,

Lulu ^^

Lulu,

it is pretty stressful to be a country and I wouldn't wish it on anyone. The earthquake was very terrifying. I didn't expect for that to happen, so you would imagine my shock and misery to see all that happen. I guess you could say that my island is beautiful in certain parts, mostly by the beaches and stuff. Thanks for your wishes.


	3. Wale's Letter

**Dear Haiti,**

I'm glad France got you to write letters, you really need to socialise with the world more often!

How is the weather for you? I'm guessing it's sunny and warm?

As for me, my weather has been up and down recently. We even had flooding! It scared me so much and I feared for my people.

Villages around Aberystwyth have begun their clean-ups. The worst affected areas were Talybont, Dol-y-bont, Llandre, and Penrhyncoch. They are all in Ceredigion.

A month's rainfall fell in 24 hours and it was quite scary, it was even more than what normally falls during the entire month of June!

I know what I experienced here was probably minor to what you experienced, but I can definitely empathize with you.

Luckily though, the weather seems like it is getting better... hopefully. You never can tell with our British weather.

What do you do during your spare time?

Best regards, Wales

Hiya Wales,

Yeah, maybe I should gain some more friends but I just have trust issues at times. The weather over here is sunny all the time and really warm which is why I stay by the beach where the sea breeze is.

I'm sorry for your weather and what happened over there. Floods are pretty terrible and can cause as much misery as an earthquake. But I'm sure that your villages will be fine after a while since they have the comfort of the people around them. It's what kept my island alive all this time, the hope and love that my people have. Oops, I'm rambling, sorry. Anyways, I'd rather take rain than earthquakes any day.

Oh and in my spare time, I usually swim, paint or do archery. Those are my most favorite things to do some days. But I mostly just laze around. Merci beaucoup for your regards, honey.

Love,

Haiti


	4. Miami's Letter

**A/N: Surprisingly, another letter reached my way. So here it is.**

**Dear Haiti,**

**I get that you want your space and that you want to be alone. But I'd love to hang out with you one day like maybe at some ice cream shop or the mall or something. Or maybe we could do what you wanna do. Oh well we'll figure that out when or if we cross that path. Hope I can meet you soon ^^**

**Always being chill,**

**Miami 3**

Dear Miami,

It's so nice of you and I'd love to hang out with you one day. Yeah, I'd love to go to an ice-cream shop! I haven't relaxed at those places for years. So as soon as I have time, I'll be happy to hang out with you!

Love,

Haiti ^^


End file.
